One Short Day
by Dawger41
Summary: Lindsey and Tom are divorced but they do have a 17 year old daughter Brydie. They are trying to stay civil for Brydie. But what happens when Brydie is kidnapped. Can Tom and Lindsey work together to find their daughter before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

One Day

"Jacobi I'll be there I... 45 minutes tops." says Lindsay as she pours coffee into her mug. "He's there now, no no tell him I'll be there in 45 minutes." says Lindsay. "Jacobi 45 minutes I swear." finishes Lindsay. "Yeah, bye." says Lindsay. Lindsey then looks at her watch and gulps the coffee that's in her mouth. "Brydie now come on we're going to be late." yells Lindsey. Then Lindsey puts a bunch of files in a bag and puts the orange juice back in the fridge. "Brydie." yells Lindsey. "Ouch I'm right here." says Brydie coming into the room rubbing her ears. "Oh sorry but let's go." says Lindsey leaving the kitchen. Brydie goes over to the kitchen table and picks up her backpack and looks inside of it. "Mom have you seen my French book?" yells Brydie. "You left it in the car." yells Lindsey coming back into the kitchen. "Oh right." says Brydie the light bulb coming on. "So I guess it's safe to say you didn't get your French homework done." says Lindsey waving her daughter to get to the door. "I'll do it in chemistry class, Im gonna need something to do to keep me from sleeping." smiles Brydie as she walks past Lindsey going out the door.. "Not funny young lady." says Lindsey as she closes the door.

At the school Lindsey pulls up. Brydie grabs her books out of the back seat. "Okay so dad will pick you up here after school okay." says Lindsey. "Mom, I am 17 years old in some countries I'd be married with three children and a goat." says Brydie. "Oh your so cute." says Lindsey as she kisses her daughter's forehead. "Alright get out of here." says Lindsey. "Bye." says Brydie as she heads out of the car.

At the station Lindsey rushes and puts her bag and coat on her desk. Then Jacobi walks in. "Where is he?" asks Lindsey. "He's in Tom's office at the moment." says Jacobi. "Well where's Tom?" asks Lindsey. "No idea." says Jacobi sipping from his coffee. Lindsey then heads into Tom's office. "Hello Agent Drake." says Lindsey putting out her hand. "Detective Boxer how long has it been?' asks Drake taking her hand. Oh about three years maybe." says Lindsey. Drake just smiles. "So, what's up?" asks Lindsey looking to get this thing rolling. "Oh well I heard through the grapevine that the kiss me not killer has striked again in San Francisco." says Drake. "And..." start Lindsey. "And since he's stayed in San Francisco I want you and your department on the case again. I've already cleared it with my bosses." says Drake. "But I was taken off the case." says Lindsey. "Yes "I'm aware but your the one I want on this case the most." says Drake. "I don't know." says Lindsey. "Lindsey who wants to solve this case more then you?" asks Drake. 'It's not about that Drake." Starts Lindsey. "This case cost me my marriage, and my daughter a family." says Lindsey. 'I know that's why your perfect for it you won't stop." says Drake. "And that's a good thing?" asks Lindsey. "Lindsey your the only one I know that has a chance of cracking this case." says Drake going over to Lindsey. Lindsey doesn't say anything and just looks at the ground. "Alright I'll do it." says Lindsey.

At the diner Cindy, Jill, and Claire are talking. When Lindsey walks in and sits down. "What's up with the urgency?" asks Claire sipping a water. "I've been put back on the kiss me not killer case." says Lindsey. "No." says Jill. "Is this a good thing or bad thing?" asks Claire. "Well." starts Lindsey. "It's an awesome thing now we can crack down on this punk ass rapist." says Cindy all hyper like. The three other women just look at her. "Well although I don't share her enthusiasm yeah I think that I can solve this case. actually I think we all could." says Lindsey. "The department is on the case so we'll all be involved." says Lindsey. "Does Tom know about this?" asks Jill. "I don't know, I didn't see him this morning." says Lindsey. "Were you looking for him this morning?" asks Claire all sly like. "No I was not looking for him I just saw that he wasn't around. It was public knowledge." says Lindsey. "Mmmpphh." hums Jill. "There will be no mmpphh." says Lindsey. "Is he still seeing Heather?" asks Cindy. "Yes, I believe so." says Lindsey. "Does Brydie like her?" asks Claire. "I don't know, I honestly don't think she cares." says Lindsey. "She hasn't mentioned her?" asks Jill. "Nope." says Lindsey. The three women just look at her. "I'm not going to pry and she's trying to shield me." says Lindsey. "Well you better make sure that things are going good with Brydie and Heather." says Jill. Lindsey takes this in and then takes a sip of water.

After the four met at the diner Cindy went back to The Register and the other women went back to the station. As they were walking in Jacobi stopped Lindsey in her tracks. "We've got to go." Jacobi says. "What's up?" asks Lindsey. "A man was found dead." says Jacobi. Then Claire's beeper goes off. "Well it looks like I'm joining you guys, I'll follow behind I've got to go get my bag." Claire says while leaving. "Let's go." Lindsey says as they head out. "Hey keep my posted but I've got court, I'll see ya later." Jill said. Lindsay gave her a wave as they left.

At the crime scene Lindsey and Jacobi go and examine the body; when Claire comes up while putting her gloves on. "Look like a blow to the head." Claire says while bending down and looking at the victim. "No marks around his body, no struggle." Lindsey says. "That would make sense because by the looks of it this man was hit from behind." Claire says. "I'll go check with the guys see if they found a murder weapon." Jacobi says while leaving. "So what are you thinking?" asks Claire. "I don't know to early to tell, could be robbery gone bad the guy has no wallet no idea on him." says Lindsey. Then Jacobi walks over to the women. "No murder weapon." says Jacobi. "Who called this in?" asks Lindsey. "That woman over there." Jacobi says pointing to a young woman about 27 years old. "Let's go talk to her." says Lindsey as her and Jacobi walk over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so this guy was hit in the back of the head that means our killer couldn't handle seeing his victim's face her killed him." Lindsey says as she and Claire walk over to the main lobby. " I'm gonna test once more around the trash I found for finger prints but it doesn't look good." Claire says. "Alright there's Tom I'm gonna make sure Brydie has a jacket for tonight." Lindsey says as she heads over to him

"Where's Brydie?" Lindsey looks around and asks Tom. "Brydie?" Tom asks looking at Lindsey confused. "Tom you picked her up right." Lindsay says. "Ahh shoot, shoot, shoot." Tom says as he goes to the phone. "You forgot to pick up our daughter." Lindsey says. Claire looks at Lindsey and Tom and just lets out a laugh. "I didn't forge tI just got distracted Tom says as he starts to dial some numbers. "Come on Brydie it's dad." Tom says. "She's not picking up her phone." Lindsey says. "No." Tom says. "I can't believe you forgot our daughter." Lindsey says while putting her hands on her hips. "I did not." Tom says as he turns to Lindsey. "Yes you did.' Lindsey argues. "I didn't, I mean." Tom argues back. "Hi guys." Brydie says as she comes into the office with Heather. Tom. Lindsey, and Claire all look at the two.

"Brydie...Heather." Tom says. "I figured you forgot about me so I called Heather." Brydie says as she reaches and grabs a piece of candy out of Jacobi's desk. Lindsey looks at Brydie and then at Heather and doesn't know what to say. She gives Claire a look too. She shocked that Brydie actually called Heather. "I am so sorry." Tom says as he goes over to Brydie. "It's alright it gave me a chance to write that rap song I always wanted to." Brydie says. "I call it Where's Dad." Brydie says with a smirk. "Haha alright give me 2 seconds and then we're off to the cages." Tom says as he rolls up his sleeve and looks at his watch. "Alright." says Brydie. "Brydie I've got an extra jacket up in my locker I want you to bring it to the cages." Lindsey says. "Fine." Brydie says with a sigh. "Oh I know its so tough." Lindsey says while swiping Brydie's face kidding like. "Thanks again Heather for coming and picking me up." Brydie says while turning around. "No problem sweetie." Heather says. After Brydie is out of sight Tom starts to talk to Heather. "Oh my gosh thank you so much I totally spaced." Tom says going over to Heather. "Yes thank you for picking up our daughter." Lindsey says, Claire looks at Lindsey after she makes the comment. "It was no problem really.' Heather says while looking at Lindsey. "You wanna come with us to the batting cages?" Tom asks. "I wish I could but I'm already late for a meeting." Heather says. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." Tom says. "Hey it was no problem, my meeting isn't more important than picking up Brydie." Heather says while placing a kiss on Tom. "I'll see you at home." Heather says. "Bye Heather and thanks again really." Lindsey musters up to say. After Heather leaves Brydie comes back downstairs with the jacket. "Ready?" Brydie asks. "Yep let's ride kiddo, I'll have her home by 9:00." Tom says. "Hey get over here." Lindsey says jokingly. Brydie rolls her eyes and goes over to her mother. "I'll see you at home, I should be heading there no later than an hour." Lindsey. "Alright bye." Brydie says. " Bye Claire." Brydie calls out. "Bye have fun." Claire calls back.

Just then Claire and Lindsey watch Tom and Brydie head down and out of the building. "Well I guess you've got you answer." Claire says. "Yeah I guess I do." Lindsey says. "Are you okay with that answer?" Claire asks. "Yeah I'm glad Brydie likes Heather, it's a good thing." Lindsey says. "Yes it is." Claire says trying to reassure her. "Yes it is." Lindsey says still looking at the door where her daughter and ex-husband left.


End file.
